The Primordial
by SilverLily aka Blood Moon
Summary: The shock of seeing Light and Dark in its purest, most chaotic form is enough for a normal person to take, but the Wizarding world did not know what they discovered until it was too late. YGO/HP crossover. Blindshipping


_The Primordial_

_Primordial: pertaining to or existing at or from the very beginning: primordial matter. Existing in or persisting from the beginning (as of a solar system or universe.) Pertaining to the root, or beginning; the earliest form. _

Albus never thought that he'd see the origin of magic in its purest, most untamed form. He never thought energy of such a raw, chaotic, and _powerful_ nature could truly exist as it was existing before his very eyes at that moment. 

The air was thick with a strange smell. If the gases of embryonic stars, the first dust to begin to settle from the first Big Bang of the universe, and the very first spark of life had a smell, it would be the scent that stifled the air and caused everyone to choke on what they were trying to breathe. The earth felt like it might shatter under the strain of the magic that was crushing against its crust at the very moment.

It could hardly be fathomable. After all, it wasn't even that _large_ of an area the magic was taking up, but the concentration of it didn't seem to make the size matter at all. It could and would destroy everything it came in contact with.

There was a blot of light up in the sky. The light, unlike any seen by man before, was tangible. Its tendrils reached out and licked at the sky, the clouds, and careened towards the ground below. It was so impossible to watch the tendrils of light reach around the mass of shadows that was beneath it, falling from the sky as it was. The light emitted a wail of sorrow so terrible an angel would have died from the grief. If there were gods or goddesses in the universe, they would have been angry that some of their own, primordial energy was in such dire _pain_ as it was at that moment.

He had originally thought that the little foreign boy was just that- a _boy._ His appearance was so deceptive, so subtle, so belying of what truly laid beneath his pale, soft faced exterior.

His eye color perhaps should have been an indication. Purple, deep purple so royal it hadn't ever really been seen in human eyes before. The fact that they flashed to a bloody red every so often should have only put him on edge even more.

When Snape said it was an _alien_ intelligence living inside of him mind, and how his legilimency could detect nothing but swirling-blurry-angry-cryptic images that made no sense at all, he should have written off everything to do with the young boy.

Boy indeed. His body may have been young, but everything else about him was nearly as old as humanity itself.

A king so ancient he hadn't even been called a king at all, but a different title entirely, resided within that boy. The first human in history, in the existence of the earth, to ever fully use magic as much as he had. The king's gods had allowed his soul to be warped by universal forces so old his soul should have shattered anyway. It didn't though, it hadn't at all and that was the very reason the gods allowed him to continue to exist as he had. Half locked away, half wandering through the years in search of its lost counterpart.

Half was only a shadow of the soul, the king that it had been, and the other half, the heart and light of the soul, too weak to be allowed to live until this very lifetime.

The light of Yuugi's soul reached down through the shadows that surrounded Atem and pulled him closer. His powers were beyond his conscious control, beyond his reason, only responding to his panic and fear and desperately driven emotions.

The fact that Voldemort, _crazy stupid_ Voldemort had actually tried to seperate them was now, upon looking at the consequences, the most fool-hearty thing he had ever attempted to do. These were powers even the wizards themselves had never seen, never dealt with, and did not have the power to control.

Magic like this was _not_ controlled. It was not altered or used or contained. It breathed through the earth, it filled the rivers and lakes and oceans, it lit the suns of galaxies and it kept the universe warm.

But the fact it was partially contained in such a _small boy...!_

Atem's powers were going out of control. The Realm of Shadows did not take kindly to their Chosen Son being ripped so violently away from the other half of his soul.

To everyone in the field, if felt like their own souls would bleed out of their ears as they watched Yuugi entangle his being once again to that of Atem's. Even through the deafening noise of wind and the hum of wild energies, they could hear him cry as the pain of being separated still seared away at his being.

Truly, this was light and dark in its purest, most tangible form. The fact that such elements actually existed such as they displayed themselves right then, it meant that text books would have to be re-written. Teachings would have to change.

It was no wonder, really, that they'd caught the Dark Lord's attention. Of course he would want such powers for himself. It was also no wonder that Yuugi and his yami, his darkness and the shadow of his soul, never lost a game, no matter how small or frivolous the game was. How could they, considering what they were?

The few students that were around to witness this watched, unable to believe that their once fellow student was...whatever he was.

The tendrils of shadows disappeared into Yuugi's spiraling spear of light. It felt like an eternity passed, as tiny shots of dark purple and black energy would randomly extend from the light source, only to get sucked back in again.

Harry heard Atem whimper. He never thought he'd hear that voice make such a desperate, crushing sound as that.

Yuugi, somewhere within his glowing spear of energy, slowly began to descens to the ground.

Trees knocked over. Grass was ripped up from the ground. Boulders rolled away. Harry covered his eyes, because the shock of light was so intense he might have gone blind attempting to look at it.

A Death Eater screamed, then was immediately silent, as he was consumed by the magic. Voldemort's half crippled body apparated before anything else could happen to him. Albus briefly wondered where he had run off to.

Another eternity later, Yuugi's light began to recede. When everyone could see again, as the natural shadows of night under the light of the full moon were once again the dominate features of the landscape, they looked.

Yuugi was tightly holding on to a half conscious Atem. He was weeping, and for the life of him he didn't care of there were people around to watch or not. If they hadn't died in that fright, they wouldn't dare to bother him then.

His darkness was clinging to him and would not let go. He'd actually lost his sanity that night. For a small moment in time, he'd forgotten who he was and what he was supposed to do and could only think about how _cold_ he had been because _something was missing and it hurt so much and things needed to _die_ till he could find it..._

It was weird. No one knew if it was love, or if the magic of the ancients and the gods had warped their no longer human minds to do such a thing, or a mixture of both, but it was also not really a shock to see the two kiss so desperately, and so intimately, no lover in history could compare to what they were together.

Whether the same soul or not, even Hermione could see that there could be no other individual to come between that union. Even thinking such a thought was, truthfully, ridiculous, even if she didn't fully understand what she was seeing.

No one dared interrupt them, either.

This was, perhaps, the most ancient soul walking upon the earth. Five thousand years had warped the soul into being something that was unrecognizable from its original self. Albus was only grateful there weren't more of them. He didn't think their galaxy could hold more than one set of Yuugi and Atem. He would be grateful for everyone he left behind after his passing when those two finally left Yuugi's mortal body behind and passed into the after-life. This world was no place for them.

Still they kissed, and held, and hugged, and sobbed for the pain of it all. Nothing had ever hurt so much. It was a pain beyond description.

Technically, it should have killed Yuugi, had he really been more human.

No one even bothered to point out that, at last, there was one power that not even Voldemort could comprehend or understand. Not even Harry, who had been protected by the ancient magic of love, could use the magic of Light and the Shadow Realm.

Yuugi and Atem just wanted to go home.

_xxx_

_A short drabble I just needed to get out of my system. I've had this image brewing in my head for quite a while. I don't really want to build a whole other story around it, but I thought you all might enjoy the imagery of this. I might even find a way to add it into Alias of Chaos, if I ever am able to update it again. _

_-Silver Lily aka Blood Moon _


End file.
